The Definition of Love
by SakuraKokoro
Summary: Kakashi's sister has returned from her journey outside Konoha. She comes across our beloved Team 7 and Konoha's heartthrob, Sasuke. But, she finds out Itachi wants her for himself as well. Sparks between brothers will fly; who will she choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)! I'm so sorry that it takes me this long to put up a new story; I think my one shot was made last year! The truth is that it takes me forever to come up with a storyline that I think won't be shot down by mean people. If anybody has any ways to help me get ideas or if you want to give me ideas of what types of stories I could write, please feel free to message me. Thank you and now onto the story!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any other part/characters of Naruto. They are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though, if I had my way, Sasuke would be all mine and Hinata would be my best friend... Anyway, please enjoy! **

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Chapter One**

The gates of Konohagakure creaked open and a young girl stepped through. Her silver hair hung limply to her waist as she walked along the sidewald and her face had an edge of seriousness, but she emitted an aura of beauty and grace. Passersby turned their heads, silently questioning who she was.

The girl's path led straight up to the home of the Hatake clan. Murmurs of the members followed her as she strode to the office of the head. Now, most would not have even dared to go near the head of the Hatake, for fear of what perils could befall them, but this young one was a special case.

Hatake Kurosagawa was known as a powerful man. Not only was he one of the youngest to graduate the ninja academy and become a chuunin, he could hold his own against the legendary Sannin. Apparently, everyone decided to use this to describe him as fearsome and powerful. In reality, Hatake-sama was peace-loving and gentle, not to mention a loving father as well.

Hatake-sama had been concentrating on his paperwork when he heard a small tap at his door. He looked up.

"Come in." The silver-haired girl slipped in and quietly shut the door behind her. Kurosagawa's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Father, I have returned. I have done what you asked," the girl said.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I also understand that I didn't mention the girl's name. I just thought this would create a cliffhanger and maybe people would want to read on to find out what happens next. Again, please message me any ideas you would want me to write about and please review. I would like to mention that I **do not** accept flames here, but any **polite** constructive criticism and/or questions are welcome. Thank you!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two. Don't forget that I welcome you to give me any ideas of stories that I could write. Thanks and now onto the story.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any other part/characters of Naruto. They are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though, if I had my way, Sasuke would be all mine and Hinata would be my best friend... Anyway, please enjoy! **

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"_Father, I have returned. I have done what you asked," the girl said._

"My dear Risa, you have really come back. How long has it been? 2 years?" Kurosagawa rose from behind his desk as Risa nodded in reply. "You have grown up!" he said, caressing her hair. "I am proud. How was your journey?"

"I've learned much, Father. Ever since you dropped me out in the wilderness, I have sharpened my senses and learned to conserve my chakra."

"Very good. You have done our family proud. I'm sure your brother and mother would like to see you. Come." Hatake-sama led the way through the hallway to the connecting house. "We've left your room as it was, as requested be mother. Personally, I wanted to transform it into a training room, but your mother had to have her way." He paused to see Risa's blank expression and chuckled. "Still as quiet as ever, I see…"

The two made their way to the living room, where they met with Hatake Hanako and Kakashi. At first, Hanako could have been mistaken for Risa's twin, but upon a closer look, Hanako obviously looked more refined and delicate. Kakashi, however, took after his father. At 26 years of age, he was beginning to look older than he really was.

"Risa-chan! Oh, how I've missed you!" Hanako walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too, Mom," Risa replied with a slight smile.

"Yo, Risa. How was your mission? Did you meet any cute boys and get wild?" Kakashi joined mother and daughter.

"Still as perverted as ever, aren't you, nii-san?" Risa shot back, smirking.

"Just kidding. So did you have a good time?"

"It was okay. I did learn a lot. Do you want to test it out?" Risa said with a hint of a smile.

"All right, meet me at the training grounds. They're still standing in their usual place…"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, but Risa decided to take her time and familiarize herself with her hometown a little more.

"Be careful, sweetie," Hanako called to her daughter's retreating back. Risa answered with a wave before turning a corner and out the door.

Risa's footsteps were light as she strolled, hands deep in the pockets of her dark blue jeans. She cast her black-eyed gaze all around her, taking in the new sights, her eyes holding the slightest spark similar to the excitement of a young child's at a fair.

Suddenly, a stampede of some sort began to appear and was headed Risa's way. In the lead was a pink-haired person, and beside that person was a blonde with long hair. Even flattening herself against the building walls couldn't save her from whatever was approaching. The other option was to run the other way, which would take her even longer to get back to Kakashi. So Risa decided to test out her stupid hunch and see if she could jump over whatever was running her way. She positioned herself and calculated her timing as the stomping footsteps came near, when she felt a tug on her right arm and then a jerk as her body was pulled into a narrow alley. The sudden motion caused her to trip over her own feet and crash to the ground. The stampede rumbled by as Risa picked herself up and wordlessly dusted off. That's when she noticed the midnight-haired boy about her age standing before her. She noticed his navy blue shirt and his beige khaki shorts. His dark eyes pierced into her emotionless ones, as if to instigate a staring contest. Obviously, he was the one who dragged Risa out of harm's way.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter two is done. Please take this time to review please and remember, no flames are accepted. Thank you!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter three of The Definition of Love. Please, when you get to the end, review. Enjoy!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any other part/characters of Naruto. They are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though, if I had my way, Sasuke would be all mine and Hinata would be my best friend... Anyway, please enjoy! ^^**

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

_Obviously, he was the one who dragged Risa out of harm's way._

Finally, Risa broke the silence and mumbled a thanks before turning to leave, but not before inquiring about his name.

"It's Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke," he replied in a cold tone, after which he promptly disappeared, leaving Risa to continue on her way to the training grounds.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi asked upon her arrival, not bothering to look up from his perverted book.

"I was just taking a tour of the city. And if I can recall, you are usually late anyway, so why does it matter?" Risa replied. She was definitely not going to explain how she needed to be saved by someone. "So, do you want to fight or not?"

"Of course, don't worry. I"m taking this seriously."

"Then why are you reading?"

"Old habits, I guess. Now let's get started..."

Kakashi jumped back to get in a brighter area for reading. Risa, however, stayed put but pulled a shuriken from her pack. She threw the star, which Kakashi easily sidestepped.

"Was that really meant to hit me, because if it was, your aiming skills are horrible," Kakashi said, not looking up.

"Actually it wasn't." The shuriken whizzed around a tree and then back towards Kakashi like a boomerang. Kakashi again ignored it and failed to notice the thin string attached to the star and the other end in Risa's hand. This motion was repeated several times, pinning Kakashi to the tree. Risa smirked slightly, until she felt cold, hard metal against her neck. She chanced looking up to see what happened with her brother. Risa blinked in surprise when before her was pinned a log.

"Che. Substitution," Risa muttered.

"That's right. Even though you did go on your journey, you still can't forget the basics," Kakashi said from behind Risa, pressing the kunai further into her neck.

"I didn't," she whispered before promptly making the hand sign for a clone to disappear.

"A bunshin!" Kakashi spun around waiting for the next move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of light and just managed to dodge a kunai, yet there was a tag attached.

An explosion sounded throughout the training grounds. Risa watched on from her tree perch and jumped down to the clearing. But, when the smoke cleared, she was standing alone!

Risa closed her eyes and listened carefully. Behind her, Kakashi rose from his hiding spot underground and pulled his arm back, poised to punch. That was when Risa's instincts kicked in. She suddenly opened her eyes and turned around to kick him in reply…when her leg was stopped in mid-air.

Risa looked to se her mother clutching her shin and Kakashi's fist. "Mom!" They exclaimed in unison.

"It's time to go home, you two. Risa, you have your school tomorrow. Now let's get going," she said.

"But Mom, how...?" Risa had a puzzled look on her face. Who could blame her? Her mother had just appeared out of nowhere and had stopped a seemingly powerful kick! She knew her mother was a strong kunoichi from her younger years, but she had never thought she would still have the skills. Risa slowly let down her leg, and followed her mother in silence, brain still puzzling over the situation.

"Hey, Risa, you've gotten better. I still remember the first time we fought. You tripped over your own feet," Kakashi teased. A smirk appeared on his face as he relived the memories.

Risa, however, opened her mouth to retort, her cheeks tinted pink, but thought better of it and looked away scowling.

"Aw come on, don't be like that... What's the matter, little sis?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." With that Risa sped home, taking a detour over the rooftops of Konoha, leaving Kakashi and her mother to walk home by themselves.

Risa stopped on the roof of home sweet home and lay down to watch the beautiful full moon. She knew she was right on top of her own room, which was supposed to be empty, but a sudden crash from below startled her out of her calmness. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and peered into her room window.

Inside was Hanako, clutching her knee, her face distorted with pain. Apparently, she had just banged her knee against Risa's dresser. "Mom? What are you doing? And how did you get home so fast?" Risa inquired.

"While you were gone, I took the liberty of training with Kakashi in your place…" Hanako replied smiling.

Risa looked shocked. "Don't worry, though he has expectedly gotten better, you have as well. From what I have seen earlier, I now know that there is no need to regret you going on your journey." Hanako hugged her daughter. For the first time, Risa's expression softened. She hugged back.

"Thanks, Mom…"

"Now, you need to go to sleep, Risa. It's been a long day."

"Ah, but…" Though she tried to have the composure of an assassin, Risa was still a teenager.

"No. No buts. You're going to bed right now. Good night, Risa…"

"Night, Mom." Her eyes closed as Hanako slipped out and shut the door.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Oh my gosh I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a really, really long time!! I don't know where the time went… I just kind of got caught up with everything else and then FanFiction just kind of pushed to the side… But I'm trying to get better with this… I have everything written down in a notebook and I'm adding to it little by little. I hope you'll bear with me!

Please take the time now to review if you can~!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four for you! Please review when you get to the end. Thank you~!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any other part/characters of Naruto. They are the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though, if I had my way, Sasuke would be all mine and Hinata would be my best friend... Anyway, please enjoy! ^^**

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"_Night, Mom." Her eyes closed as Hanako slipped out and shut the door._

The next morning saw Risa awakening to the soft chirping of birds. Her ebony eyes slid open and she padded off to the bathroom. She was about to change when—

"Oy!"

Risa blinked, looked around, and then continued taking off her shirt.

"Hey, Risa! Stop!"

This time, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she grabbed the hand and threw the person attached into the tub, knocking bottles of shampoo and soap in the process. She blinked again and saw that she had thrown Kakashi.

"Jeez, Risa. What the heck is wrong with you?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah…I forgot you weren't much of a morning person, were you?"

Risa replied with a sleepy-eyed stare and she fell.

"What am I going to do with you, Risa…?" Kakashi picked up her slumped body and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Kakashi dumped Risa at her seat at the table. When the scent of blueberry pancakes—Risa's favorite—reached her nose, her eyes opened wide.

"What happened?"

Kakashi snickered. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," said Hanako while standing at the stove.

Risa yawned. "Jeez, I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've had a god night's sleep… Mmm, blueberry pancakes." She scarfed down her breakfast as if it'd disappear before her eyes. "So, (chew, chew) Mama, can I go (swallow) to school now?" Milk washed the meal down, the best side to pancakes, according to Risa.

"Mama…? I haven't heard you call me that…in a long time…" Hana turned to her daughter.

"Wha—? Oh, um, yeah… I thought it was better…" Risa looked away, cheeks red and scowling, a smiling Hana behind her.

"Awww. Little Risa is still the same as ever, aren't we, Risa-chan?" Kakashi chuckled into his coffee.

In a flash, Risa was out of her seat and by Kakashi. But, she wasn't fast enough for her older brother. He already had his hand up, clutching Risa's wrist, still drinking his coffee. "As I've told you before, little sis, check your temper." With that, he winked at her and disappeared yet again. Breathing slowly, Risa returned to her emotionless state, despite her obvious annoyed attitude and walked out the door.

Konoha was much prettier at night by Risa's standards, but the daytime captured its own beauty as well.

Risa had left early so she had enough time before class to walk around and sight see. She took in the small changes made during her time away, but what she looked for was the old things that she remembered. There was Ichiraku Ramen where she and Kakashi would satiate their hunger, especially after vigorous training. There was even the tree in the park where she'd carved her name at about age 5. Before she knew it, she arrived at the Ninja Academy.

People were crowded around the main entrance, mothers with children attached to their knees, kids her age milling around waiting for the doors to open. A girl with short black hair and tan overcoat was standing apart from the crowd. Risa walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

-gasp- "Risa! Y-You scared me! Wh-When did y-you get back?" Hyuuga Hinata was the jumpy type and stuttered when she was surprised, but that didn't stop Risa from becoming her friend. Even if she shunned most of society, she allowed herself at least one friend. Hinata calmed down. "Risa, where have you been? Everyone's been wondering where you went off to." This came as a surprise.

"Well," she started in her quiet voice, "it was supposed to be a secret. I didn't think anyone in class would notice…Oh well; my family has this thing where after our first year in the academy, my father leaves us outside the village, somewhere far, and we have to work on our skills, charka, etc. My father said I don't' have to repeat the two years I was gone. Iruka-sensei said it was okay. So, here I am."

"Oh…wow. So are you okay? Didn't you get hurt or anything?" Hinata's lavender eyes flickered with worry, until she caught herself; she remembered that her friend didn't want others worrying about her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I can sort of heal myself. I healed my wounds along the way and—"

"HEYY!"

An orange blur rushed to the two girls. Uzumaki Naruto, with his shock of blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was extremely hyperactive and managed to make trouble wherever he went. Hinata jumped yet again.

"Hey guys! Hinata, who's your new friend? Wow, she's pretty! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" yelled Naruto.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun," said Hinata timidly. Risa just stared; Naruto seemed to be a nuisance and there couldn't be any way for her to associate herself with him

"Hi, Hinata! So what's your name? How come you don't talk? Are you deaf? Maybe you're mute. I don't think I've ever met a mute person before. Do you think you can talk in another—"

Risa retracted her arm, replaced the kunai in her weapons pouch, and shuffled away quietly. Naruto blinked, dumbfounded, face like a fish out of water.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun! Risa isn't feeling well today I guess… Please don't be offended." With that, Hinata scampered off after Risa.

Hinata found Risa sitting in the back of the classroom, head down, hair drooping off the side of the table. "Risa, why did you do that to Naruto-kun? He didn't do anything wrong. He was just getting to know you…" She hesitated when Risa raised her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's not him. I just can't…" Risa lowered her head again. Hinata sighed and sat next to her best friend.

Slowly, students began filing in, seating themselves around the two friends. Unfortunately, Naruto sat on the other side of Risa, chattering away incessantly.

"Attention, attention. Class will begin." Iruka-sensei seemed rather ordinary, save for the mysterious scar across the bridge of his nose, which he refused to explain to anyone. "We have a return student, everyone, if you remember Hatake Risa. Please come up here, Hatake-san." Risa looked up, sighed, and trudged forward. "Please feel free to explain to us about your journey."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yes, yes, I know. Random ending. To tell the truth, I don't really have chapters when I write. I just kind of break things up wherever I feel like it, so yeah… Sorry, writing isn't my forte. Just a hobby to pass my time =] Well, now that you're at the end of the chapter, please feel absolutely free to review! I'd really, really appreciate it! Thank you~!

Ja ne~!


End file.
